


Professor Dean IV

by queenbree17



Series: Professor Dean [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, SPN - Freeform, Shower Sex, student/professor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day at Dean's apartment with his boyfriend who happens to be one of his students in his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Dean IV

**Author's Note:**

> number four of Professor Dean!

“I’m not judging you, but I really do think you should find someone and maybe settle down.”

Dean struggled to not tap his foot. “Sadly, we can’t all find love like you did with Jess.”

Sam laughed, “Guess I got lucky.”

Dean smiled back at his little brother. He loved when Sam came to visit him, but at the moment Dean wanted nothing but for him to get out of his apartment. He cleared his throat, “I got a lot of work to get done, Sammy.”

Sam nodded, taking the hint, “Of course. Being a professor is tougher than you thought, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Dean said thinking about his student that was hiding in the bedroom.

Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder, “Well, work hard, Professor Dean.”

Dean’s bedroom door creaked open the moment Sam was gone. “I thought he was never going to leave. My God does he talk.”

“Yeah, Sam’s into that whole touchy feely thing.” Dean said turning to his student.

Castiel was still only half dressed, just like before Sam had showed up, and his piercing blue eyes were staring longingly at Dean. Dean groaned and grabbed Castiel by his blue tie, pulling him in for a rough kiss. Their tongues clashed and Castiel leaned hard against Dean. The back of the couch dug into Dean’s side, but he paid no mind. How could he worry about a future bruise when he had to worry about the way Castiel was rolling his hips against his own? How could he worry about anything when Castiel was pressed so closely against him and looking sexy with just his slacks and blue tie on?

“Hey,” Castiel said gains this lips. He pulled back and looked Dean in the eye, “I have a question.”

Dean groaned and kissed at Castiel’s bare chest. “Me too. I’ve been wondering if you are just using me for a good grade.”

Castiel stared down at where his professor was sucking the skin below his collar bone. He still remembered that day he had gone to Dean's office with the excuse of needing an extension. He had really gone to just confess his feelings to the professor. Castiel had remembered deciding to take the class only because Dean Winchester was teaching it. He had had an unhealthy crush on the professor since he first started to go to the university.

Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that Dean would reciprocate those feelings. And now here he was with the hot professor who was now his boyfriend. Castiel shivered as Dean's mouth found his nipple. He could feel Dean's hand moving at his crotch. He ran his hands through Dean's hair over and over again, loving the feel of the soft hair against his fingers.

Castiel wrapped a leg around Dean to draw him even closer. Dean sucked at his nipple and rubbed his hand in a circle around his erection. Castiel moaned, swirling his hips around in wanton circles. His pants were getting tight and Dean's hand wasn't pressing hard enough to relieve the pressure.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned. Dean slid his mouth back up to Castiel’s face and bit lightly on his lower lip.

“Tell me, Cas,” Dean murmured against his mouth, “Do you only use me for a good grade?”

“Never,” the word escaped Castiel’s mouth like a whisper in the night.

Dean rewarded him by pulling him impossibly close and kissing him hard. Their lips met and pounded against each other like the stormy sea. Their breath as erratic as a raging wind. And their hands as wild as the waves.

They shared heated kisses and stolen gasps, all the while succumbing to their body's desires. Castiel pushed Dean up against the nearest wall and grinded hard against him. He moaned loudly into his professor's ear, proud of the way Dean seemed to melt from the sound.

Dean opened his eyes and stared deeply into Castiel's. Without breaking eye contact, Castiel sucked a very noticeable hickey on the edge of Dean's chin. He stepped back, despite Dean's protests and started to undo his pants.

"Dean, strip," he said breathlessly. Dean did as he was commanded and stood silently in front of his student, waiting for what was to come next.

Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders and spun him around. Dean tried to turn back around to look at Castiel, but Castiel only pushed him flush against the wall moving his mouth to Dean's exposed skin. He started at the base of Dean's neck, kissing slowly and lovingly across the skin. He let his hands wander across Dean's chest, twisting his nipples.

Dean let his head fall back and groaned at the feel of Castiel's hands on him. He had no idea what Castiel was planning on doing, and he didn’t care, as long as Castiel didn't stop. He shut his eyes and focused on the slow agonizing twist of Castiel's fingers and the little nips he could feel on his back. His hands on the wall shook from the stimulation and his cock trembled between his legs. He bucked his hips forward as Castiel's mouth moved to right between his shoulder blades, causing his dick to rub against the wall.

Noticing Dean's rolling hips, Castiel pressed his own cock against Dean's naked ass. Dean shuddered and moaned something that sounded like Castiel's name. Castiel pushed his hips forward, capturing Dean between him and the wall. Dean cried out at the feeling of the textured wall rubbing harshly against him, but gripped Castiel's hips to keep them from going anywhere.

The two stayed like that for a while, Castiel sucking at Dean's neck and rolling his hips hard against Dean, and Dean with his head back, completely blissed out. Just as Dean felt his climax building Castiel pulled back. Dean's hands searched for Castiel's hips, desperate to feel what he had just felt, but Castiel got to his knees and kissed Dean's ass. While he trailed kisses to Dean's entrance, Castiel wrapped one hand around Deans leg and the other around Dean's cock.

Castiel nuzzled his nose between Dean's cheeks and slowly flicked his tongue out. Dean completely fell apart and Castiel had to adjust his hands so that they were securely on Dean's hips to keep him from falling.

"Cas, w-what-t ar-re you doing-g?" Dean asked, his whole body shaking.

Castiel ignored him and let his tongue roam between Dean's cheeks before it poked at the rim of Dean's hole. He rolled his tongue around the entrance at an agonizing pace, letting one of his hands slip down to his incredibly hard cock and his other wrap around Dean's. He tugged both cocks slowly as he worked his tongue in Dean's ass.

Dean was worse than Castiel had ever seen. He was shaking against the wall and moaning incomprehensively. His hands kept fluttering down, wrapping around Castiel's hand or brushing the tips of Castiel's hair before returning to the wall to keep the man from falling.

After a bit of teasing, Castiel let his tongue slip past Dean's rim and he explored what was beyond. Dean moaned long and low before he leaned back against Castiel's face and then pulled himself toward the wall. Castiel kneeled there quietly, a cock in each hand in a tongue in his boyfriend's ass, letting Dean fuck himself on his tongue.

When Dean's thrusting became more erratic Castiel pulled back and caught Dean as he fell. He gently laid Dean out on the floor and lined up his dripping cock with Dean's reasonably stretched hole. Dean draped his arms over his face and groaned as Castiel fucked him slowly. Castiel kept it at a steady pace, milking every sound from Dean he could. Even when he felt his own climax coiling in his stomach he kept the pace.

Dean's legs tightened around Castiel's waist and he came without warning, cum shooting up and out of his cock and all over his stomach and Castiel's chest and the floor. The sight of Dean's cum all over the place made Castiel speed up his thrusts until he felt himself about to tip over. He quickly pulled himself out of Dean and straddled him. Dean glanced at him curiously just in time to have Castiel's cum squirt all over his face.

Dean opened his mouth as the last of it left Castiel's cock. When he was all spent Castiel sat back on the floor and looked at Dean who smiled sleepily at him, reaching out a hand to thread through Castiel's fingers.

Castiel stared down at their joined hands, "Dean?"

"Hmm?" Dean asked, his eyes shut and a small smile still on his lips. Cum still coated his face and stomach, but Dean didn't seem to mind.

"Have you really not found love yet?"

When Dean didn't answer Castiel looked at him. Dean stared back him, a confuse look on his face. "What are you talking about, Castiel? I love _you_." Dean reached out to run a hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Why would you think that I haven’t found love yet?"

Castiel glanced up at him, not sure what he wanted to say, "You were talking to your brother. When he said you should find someone you said not everyone is as lucky as him. So you were saying you haven't found someone you love. You haven't found someone you want to settle down with. I'm just a student who you can willingly have sex with." tears pooled in Castiel's eyes, "All this is meaningless. This is all just a way to pass time and it means nothing to you even though it means everything to me."

Dean stared at Castiel who was crying in earnest now. He pulled his hand from Castiel's and pulled his student towards him, wrapping him up in his arms.

"Shhh, Cas, shhh," Dean whispered in his ear. "None of that is true. I only didn't tell Sam because I knew that he'd be mad that I was having an affair with a student. I love you, Castiel, I truly do."

Dean pulled Castiel up from the ground and led him to the shower. He stroked Castiel's face and pressed feather light kisses all over his face all the while murmuring that he loved him. When the water was warm enough Dean pulled Cas in with him and began cleaning them both. He took his time washing the sticky cum from Castiel's chest, placing more kisses there. When he got to Castiel's stomach Castiel gasped and jumped back.

Dean stared at him, worried that he had hurt his boyfriend before realization dawned. Castiel was ticklish. How he had kept that from him over the two months they had been dating was beyond Dean.

With only a malicious smile as a warning Dean grabbed Castiel and began tickling him in earnest. Castiel shrieked and let out a deep rumbling laugh. Dean laughed too, loving the sound of Castiel. They tickled each other until the water ran cold and the two of them where sprawled out on the shower floor.

Castiel sat straddling Dean, cold water pounding on his back. His cheeks were red from laughing and his smile was big. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Dean's, "I love you, Dean."

Dean smiled, "I love you too, Cas. And when the semester is over and you are no longer my student I'm going to take you and flaunt you in front of my entire family."

Castiel massaged his hands over Dean's hips and smiled. He wanted the semester to end now. Dean bucked his hips and Castiel's glanced up sharply. "God, you look so hot smiling down like that with water running down your body. Is the water still cold?"

"It's warming up a bit again." Castiel answered. Dean bucked his hips again, making his fresh erection known. Castiel's own body responded and he moaned wantonly as Dean rolled his hips to brush their cocks together. He clung to Dean as Dean reached down and slipped a hand under him, testing the edges of his entrance.

Castiel shook his head and pulled Dean's hand back out. He got to his knees and guided Dean's hard cock to his unstretched entrance and sat down on it, the tip poking into him.

"Castiel?" Dean asked, seeing the pain on his boyfriend's face.

"Dean," Castiel moaned before he pushed himself painfully down in one swift movement. He cried out and fell forward onto Dean's chest. Dean gritted his teeth at how tight Castiel was. He rubbed his hands soothingly along Castiel's back until they both became a little more adjusted.

"What did you do that for?" Dean asked when Castiel sat back up.

Cas smiled through the tears that had filled his eyes, "I've never done that before and I wanted to know what it felt like."

Dean chuckled, causing little gasps to come from Castiel at the movement inside him, "You're so stupid, Castiel. Any idiot could have told you that it was going to hurt."

The words were lost on Castiel. The only thing he was aware of was the slight movement of Dean's dick inside him as he talked and laughed. He moaned and rolled his hips, wincing at the slight pain. He was still extremely tight around Dean, but it felt good. Dean watched, transfixed, as Castiel rode him, moaning loudly and gripping tight to his legs. Dean could feel pre-cum spilling out of him, making Castiel's movements smoother. When Castiel slid down his cock Dean thrust up, making his boyfriend cry out in surprise. Every time Castiel slid down Dean would buck up to meet him, each time searching for Castiel's sweet spot.

Dean knew he found it when Castiel cried out loudly, nearly falling off his dick. Dean grabbed Castiel's sides and held him up straight. Castiel tried to readjust himself so he could keep riding Dean, but he seemed incapable of doing that, so Dean held him against him and thrust in and out of Castiel.  With each thrust Dean made sure to hit Castiel's sweet spot.

Castiel laid drooped in a puddle on top of Dean, moaning and gasping for air like a dying fish. His hands clenched at Dean's chest, surely leaving scratches that's he'd see tomorrow, and his face was buried at Dean's collarbone.

"You're such an idiot, Castiel," Dean grunted as he twirled his hips in a way that made Castiel see stars. "Such and idiot, but my idiot. And I love you for it."

"Love you, too." Castiel muttered. He gasped, "Dean, I'm going to--"

"I got you, babe." Dean said quietly, thrusting himself hard into Castiel.

Castiel grinned stupidly at the endearment and came with the warm shower water washing it immediately away. Dean wasn't too far behind, he came with a final thrust in Castiel, his cum pooling hotly inside. Both men let out a satisfied sigh and smiled at one another.

Castiel cuddled up close to Dean, "I'm going to miss being your student. Something about the way we aren't supposed to be sleeping together but we do anyways is exciting."

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's wet, black curls. "We can still have sex in my office if you want."

Castiel turned to look at his professor, "During meetings?"

Castiel more felt then heard the laugh that coursed through Dean, "Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked! i was experimenting a little with one, writing about things i don't usually write. As always comments are extremely welcome and i am on tumblr as queenbree17 and i am completely willing to take requests!


End file.
